We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Hanna, Dante and Ash go on a trip to America and end up in the 1960's upon arrival. Eventually, they see a Neon sign for the Bates Motel and decide that's just the place for them. As time goes on, Hanna comes to terms with the fact that she now has three patients instead of two. All three soon find out that Norman needs more help than they do and Norman finds out their secrets...
1. How Do I Put Up With You?

In a large, very decent house for three in London, England there was a strange trio living together. One was a Psychiatrist, one was a Journalist who was the Psychiatrist's best friend since the days of their youth and the other was the Psychiatrist's cousin's husband's friend. Both of which, happened to be the Psychiatrist's patients. Currently, there was an argument going on between two of them...

"Haaannnnaaaa-" A deep, male voice filled the air in a whining tone.

"Quit whining." A fast, female reply that had a hint of an Italian accent.

"Pleeeaaasseee!"

"No."

"Don't make me do this! I can't bare the torture!"

"Hush up."

"You can't bring Serena!"

"Ash. Her name is Ash."

"Serena."

"Ash."

"You should like Serena more anyway." A smug filter came through the male's voice. "It sounds Italian."

"Racist."

"How?"

"Dante, hush." A woman – around the age of 23 – ran a hand through her mousy, light brown fringe; the Sun giving it blond highlights. The man who was arguing with her was 21 years of age with black hair and his fringe was dyed white. He pouted at the woman who was currently straightening her crisp, white shirt before she would place her leather waistcoat over the top.

"But Hanna-" He started; just to be cut off again by the older woman.

"Dante, we are taking Ash. If you have a problem and don't want to go, then don't come with us. You won't be invited." The Psychiatrist sighed and fixed her very high, professional, silky ponytail. "Now, finish packing and check the list I wrote out for you so you have everything. I need to go and check on Ash. Also, you're a Journalist. You can write about your holiday with us if nothing worth your time shows itself."

"Fine." Dante mumbled as he watched his best friend begin to walk out of the room. "Doctor's orders." He gently chucked a pair of jeans - folded and ironed - into his suitcase to join the other pair. He ticked jeans off Hanna's hand written list and placed the jeans in properly. He threw a pair of converse into the suitcase with the same force from the same distance. One landed completely vertically and the other in a pocket of the suitcase that was intended for much smaller things. "Well, that happened." He shrugged it off and organised everything accordingly. "Hanna always manages to pack twice as much as I can..." Dante raised a brow as he grabbed his toothbrush from the bath room. "Must be a female Italian thing..."

"Heard that!" Hanna's voice rung through their home and Dante broke down into a fit of laughter on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Heard that!" Hanna yelled back to Dante, before she heard him collapse in fits of laughter. She rolled her eyes and walked into Ash's room; shutting the door and quieting Dante's laughter. The younger, smaller woman of 20 was gently patting a Pokéball with love. Ash's very short, black hair stuck out from underneath her cap and her tanned skin reflected the Sun's rays back through the clean window. "Ash?" Hanna asked gently and the woman turned to her with a small smile. "Have you packed everything?" A nod in response. "Have you packed everything on the list I gave so you're completely ready?"<p>

"Sure have!" Ash grinned and gave her thumbs up. "Ready to catch 'em all!"

"Good!" Hanna clapped with a smile. "Just meet me and Dante outside when I call you, okay?"

"Got'cha!"

Hanna left the room and walked back to the one she often shared with Dante. It consisted of two soft, single beds that were close to each other – despite the very decent size of the room itself – and had very colourful walls. Hanna often stayed in here when Dante would work himself into a fit of anger. Dante had been under Hanna's watchful eye since they were children and she would have to stop him from beating people to death. Dante suffered from violent black outs and usually didn't stop until Hanna would step in and sooth his anger.

Losing his family to them becoming fearful of his black outs, Hanna became his support and family. That room she shared with him had originally been all hers and Dante had stayed in the room which she was in all by herself, it was directly net to Ash's which immediately put the Journalist off. The other room also had less to destroy in it and less things he could injure himself on if a black out should occur.

Quickly peaking inside, she saw Dante still packing his things with utter precision of where he placed his belongings into his suitcase. She sighed happily in her head and walked back up the hall to the room she stayed in on her own. Hanna didn't mind in the slightest that Dante wanted to switch room as she'd been planning to swap their rooms for awhile when he asked, and as a Psychiatrist she always put her patients or friends with 'issues' before her own problems.

"Hanna!" Dante hollered from his bedroom down the hall. Raising an eyebrow at the question, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Still in the bathroom unless you've moved it!" She called back and Hanna got a heavy, dramatic sigh in return from her best friend since her terrible two's.

"It's not in there! I've already checked there!" He cried back and Hanna sighed once more.

"Then you've moved it since last night! What did you do with it this-" The Psychiatrist was cut off by her best friend once more.

"Kitchen!" He yelled in remembrance and glee. "That's where I left it: The kitchen!"

The sound of his footsteps running to the kitchen at a fast pace and then back-tracking into her room made Hanna laugh at her best friend when he skidded across her wooden floors and face-planted her duvet. His arm flew up in the arm in victory with his blue toothbrush being crushed in his grip. Dante flopped over onto his back and sat up straight to see his elder friend with a massive grin. "Found it."

"Why the hell was it in the kitchen in the first place? Where you using it to clean the sink?" She questioned as he shook his head at her second question.

"I was walking to the kitchen for breakfast and I grabbed my toothbrush on the way there." Dante nodded in self-satisfaction. "Do everything you need to do properly with the least amount of effort." He grinned at her while she shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" The Psychiatrist asked with a humorous tone.

"Love me. Feed me. Never leave me."

"Did you just throw a _Garfield _quote at me?"

"Maybe."

Hanna slapped a hand on her forehead and sighed deeply at her best friend since he was a tiny infant. "How did I become friends with you?"

"Because our parents were besties?"

* * *

><p>Bringing SerenaAsh with them, they loaded up their cars with their luggage before driving to the docks where their Ferry was waiting for them to board. Dante and Hanna drove their cars into parking spaces on the boat and made sure everything was safe. All three of them began to walk up to the top deck to prepare for the boat ride ahead. "I'm glad you said yes to having a kitten, Dante." Hanna spoke crisply as she straightened her skirt.

"Why?"

"Because Ash and I picked one out that we're picking up on the way back from America."

"'MERICA!" Ash cried in a false, Red Neck accent - meaning no offence. "Fwuk yeah!"

* * *

><p>The boat ride was calming to say the least. Dante's car was safe along with Hanna's Baby at the bottom of the boat, while their drivers stood on the very front of the boat reenacting <em>Titanic. <em>Ash was sitting on one of the couches inside; happily chowing down on Sushi and Ramen Noodles. "We are going to America!" Dante near-shouted in his true, Australian accent which only came out when he was excited, angry or chatting up girls. Hanna was glad it was due to his excitement and not the other two. An upset Dante on a Ferry would not end neatly...

"Where are the Dolphins?" Dante asked as he frowned slightly into the sea.

"I don't think they live around these areas, Dante."

"Awww!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: They arrive in America somehow in the 1960's and meet a certain awkward Motel Owner.<strong>

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns!<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Special thanks to **shadowfoxx285 **and **Jinseiwakurai-Shouganani **for creating the characters of Dante and Ash.

Remember - me hope - to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlingzzz!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Well this is awkward

**Previously:**

**The boat ride was calming to say the least. Dante's car was safe along with Hanna's Baby at the bottom of the boat, while their drivers stood on the very front of the boat reenacting _Titanic. _Ash was sitting on one of the couches inside; happily chowing down on Sushi and Ramen Noodles. "We are going to America!" Dante near-shouted in his true, Australian accent which only came out when he was excited, angry or chatting up girls. Hanna was glad it was due to his excitement and not the other two. An upset Dante on a Ferry would not end neatly...**

**"Where are the Dolphins?" Dante asked as he frowned slightly into the sea.**

**"I don't think they live around these areas, Dante."**

**"Awww!"**

* * *

><p>On arrival, Hanna made sure that they had everything they needed, Ash safe in the passenger seat of her Impala and Dante ready in his rather flashy mode of transport. Once safely strapped into the Driver's Seat, Hanna picked up the Police-like radiocommunication device and spoke through the device to her best friend. "Is everything ready?"

_"I have everything I need. Mmmm foodz!" _Dante laughed on the end of his love for food as he pretty much **felt **his best friend roll her eyes. Flicking his fringe out of his face briefly, he started his car and both driver's took off behind the other cars off the Ferry.

Turning on his linked I-Pod, the sound of Good Charlotte's _"Like it's her Birthday" _blasted out of his speakers as he light a cigarette, rolling down his window and grinning at Hanna. When said Psychiatrist noticed the death stick between his fingers, a deep frown and a very accusing glare formed on her face and caused creases on her olive skin. Picking up the communication device (let's just call it a Radio from now on, 'kay?) and her tone had an underline of: 'I promise you'll pay for this later...' "Dante..." She began slowly. "When did you start smoking?"

_"I'd rather not elaborate, mate."_

"Give me an estimate then and turn your music down, if you please."

_"I don't please, but I'll turn it down because I know it hurts your sensitive hearing." _True to his word, the volume went down immensely. _"And- What the fu-" _He didn't finish his sentence as his cigarette fell from his fingers and onto the floor as their cars finally reached something that wasn't connected to the Ferry or the docks. _"Do you see what I see or did I just smoke pot instead of tobacco?"_

"What are you-" She looked properly out of her windscreen. "Are you seeing the 1960's?"

_"Pretty sure I am."_

All around them stood buildings and cars from the '60's. People in clothes of the era were walking along the streets, minding their business and all throwing very amazed/confused looks at their vehicles of choice. _"Stop eyeing up my car, you crazy cosplayers!" _He yelled through the Radio and out of his window. People became either even more confused or terrified and swiftly all diverted their eyes. "... That's what I thought." He mumbled to himself and Hanna rolled her eyes once more; getting out of her car.

"Ash, guard Baby." She ordered with a stern tone and Ash saluted her understanding. Hanna nodded and walked over to a passing elder lady. "Pardon me ma'am-" The woman turned to her with a smile.

"Yes young lady?"

"This may seem like a very odd question, but what year is it?"

"Why, it's 1960, my dear." The old woman smiled at her again. "You're not from around here, are you?" The question was not rudely asked, but very politely with peaked interest.

"No ma'am. I'm from Italy."

"That far away?" She shook her head. "Now that you've told me, I can just hear the underline of an accent in that voice of yours." The woman looked behind Hanna with a smile. "Are those your friends in those strange cars?"

"Yes. The girl is Ash and the male is Dante. He's been my best friend since I was two years old." Hanna sighed softly and the woman looked up at her with concerned eyes. "They're also my patients. I'm a Psychiatrist and we decided a trip would be nice."

"A Psychiatrist?" The woman completely astonished. "I didn't know women could get such an important job! Do you have anywhere to stay dear?"

"Call me Hanna and no, I don't."

"Well Hanna, you can call me Grace." She smiled. "I hope you find somewhere to stay and there's a diner just over there. Best food this side of the country."

"Thank you very much Grace. I suppose we should be on our way." Hanna offered her hand to be shaken. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Grace." Grace shook her hand softly.

"Likewise, Hanna. It's wonderful to see someone so young with such good manners. If you need my help again, just ask Nicole in the diner and she'll give you my address."

"Again: Thank you so much."

Grace shot her one last smile before continuing on her way. Hanna watched her walk away and silently got back into her car; feeling awfully confused. _"So?" _Dante's voice came through the Radio. _"Are they cosplayers or did we magically pull some Time Warp Trio type shit up in here?" _A small silence as Dante looked around at their surroundings. _"I don't see any of the others who were on the Ferry. So we're MAGICALLY alone. Ash, this is your fault!"_

"How is it my fault?" The youngest screeched slightly.

_"If you hadn't of come, we would've been fine." _A small 'hmph' noise from the only male. _"But know, you stole Jo's book and took us back to the 1960's. You bitch."  
><em>

"Dante." Hanna interrupted the argument that would no doubt happen. "Leave Ash alone. We'll figure out what to do."

_"We are stuck in the 1960's with no idea where to go..." _Hanna felt his smirk. _"Let us drive and venture through this land of America!"_

"We've somehow been brought back to the 1960's and your first thought is to explore... I like the way you think!"

_"That's why we're friends, girl."_

* * *

><p>They'd been driving on the darkening main road for at least three quarters of an hour. The rain was hammering, thunder could be heard clearly from the distance and the number of cars had gone down immensely. Hanna saw a large, neon sign and told Dante to pull over up a small dirt, grass trail that led to what appeared to be a Motel.<p>

They parked the cars under the tree canopies for some type of protection for their vehicles from the hammering rain. Everyone exited the cars and grabbed their things; running into the Office at their top speeds. "Hello?" Hanna called into the empty Office and glared in suspicion that she got no response. "I have seen too many people in Horror filns make the mistake of calling twice." Dante nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Hello." The new voice made Dante scream slightly as they al whirled around to see a tall male with dark hair and matchng, soft eyes. He held an aura of vety high social awkwardness as he shot them a charming smile. Hanna began to feel very lightheaded. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't hear you over all the rain. I'm Norman Bates."

Hanna fainted.

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. Dante and the amazing escape plan!

**Previously:**

**Hello?" Hanna called into the empty Office and glared in suspicion that she got no response. "I have seen too many people in Horror films make the mistake of calling twice." Dante nodded in agreement at her statement.**

**"Hello." The new voice made Dante scream slightly as they al whirled around to see a tall male with dark hair and matching, soft eyes. He held an aura of very high social awkwardness as he shot them a charming smile. Hanna began to feel very lightheaded. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't hear you over all the rain. I'm Norman Bates."**

**Hanna fainted.**

* * *

><p>Dante quickly grabbed his best friend before she hit the floor and picked up her in bridal-style. He smirked to himself. "Smooth." Said male turned to the Motel Manager. "Hey Norman?" He asked as the older - yet far more awkward - man looked up from Hanna in worry for her.<p>

"Yes?" Norman blinked and titled his head in utter innocence to the question Dante was about to ask.

"Do you mind opening one of the rooms so we can lie her down?" This received a sharp, quick nod as the elder grabbed the key for Room 1 and they all dashed to the door. Norman quickly unlocked the room and Dante rushed inside; placing Hanna down on the bed. "Norman, lie down with her whilst I get the things from the suitcase." Before Norman to argue, Dante had reached the door. "'Kay, thanks!"

Norman awkwardly convinced himself to lie himself down on the bed beside the younger woman, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed as he lay as rigid as a wooden board: watching the Italian woman turn to get comfortable in her passed-out state. Dante came back in with what they needed – practically singing, may I add – and saw the position the two were in: sighing to himself in thought. "Norman, would you stroke her hair? She likes that. It soothes her through waking up from fainting." A nod of compliance as Norman slowly let her hair out of the ponytail; watching as her hair fell to frame her face and fall around her shoulders. Scooting closer, the awkward Bates pulled Hanna against him gently; running his left hand slowly through her soft hair, allowing himself to smile at the feeling.

Dante looked over as he poured ice (don't ask where he got it from) into a bucket of cold water and walked over, sending a look to Ash. Said woman was sitting on the floor at the end on the bed; playing with the corner of the duvet. "Ash, do something helpful or get in the boot of my car as I drive you to a kennel." Ash frantically stood up and grabbed a sponge to put in the water. "Norman, can you please put the Italian-" Hanna's leg was kicked in the air and Dante leaned back. "How does she do that? But anyway, lie her on her back and you might want to get new sheets ready. This is gonna be wet."

"There's plenty of rooms you three can stay in." Norman smiled slightly. "I change the sheets today anyway; even if they haven't been slept on. The smell of damn sheets... It's just.. I don't know: creepy I guess?"

"Fair enough." Dante nodded to himself. "Just roll her onto her back and scoot away for a little bit." Norman nodded and did as he was told; making Dante grin. "Lovely. Ash, make yourself useful." Dante snapped his fingers as Ash wrung out the sponge and dabbed it onto the Psychiatrist's forehead. After a few minutes of dead silence, Dante sighed heavily: picking up the bucket and dumping it effectively over Ash and Hanna. Ash shrieked and ran out of the room at top speed while Hanna shot up and out of the unconscious state, making Dante lean back to avoid her fist.

"I'm awake!" She cried loudly. "I'm awake and my clothes are soaking wet!"

"How tasteful..." Dante muttered and handed her a towel with pajamas. "Get changed, girl. I'll go out and get some food."

"Really?" Hanna pursed her lips. "You're going to risk the chance of ruining your car?" Hanna took the pile and walked into the bathroom of the room; huffing as she closed the door. A blush streaked over Norman's cheeks and Dante grinned.

"Awww." The coo made Norman's eyes snap up. "You're adorable, Norman. Truly, you are." The red on the Motel Owner's cheeks got even darker.

"Thank you?"

"You are welcome." Dante stood up and walked toward the door. "I will be going out now with Ash in order to get us all some food so you don't have to use any of yours." As he walked past the bathroom door, he threw the door open to reveal a near naked Hanna reaching for a towel. "WELCOME!" Dante cried frantically as he ran out of the Motel room. Hanna slammed the door shut in embarrassment as Norman buried his face into the wet pillows: feeling the cold water over the sheets seeping through his shirt and onto his searing skin; cooling him down sightly, if he thought at that time. He knew what Mother would say when he got back to the house. Oh, he knew. She'd be mad at him. He knew she would be...

"So, Norman-" Hanna voiced made him turn his head: finding her in satin trousers and a night dress that had rainbow sheep all over it. He covered his mouth as giggles racked through him and his body curled up on itself; his shoulders shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Hanna smiled widely at the tall man laughing like a small child as she struck a rather fabulous pose. "Do you like my sleeping clothes?"

"Yes!" He managed to wheeze out through his laughter; air desperately trying to get in his lungs. Hanna sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back to help ease his muscles through his laughing fit. "I can't... Breathe!"

"Well damn!" Dante's voice filled the room and the bed dwellers turned to see him holding a rather large amount of pizza and tacos... "This is different to what I planned... Never mind!"

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed! I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Please remember to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
